Chronicles of Drake: Adventures Start
by Drake Vallion
Summary: I am Drake Vallion It's been four years since I arrived in Tamriel specifically Skyrim my brother Ren has Since gone his separate way once more though I have semi-settled in a town called river wood I bunk with the local blacksmith I help in the forge and protect the town from bandits and in exchange I get a warm bed to sleep in It was a nice calm life till i met her
1. Prolouge

**A/n This is an idea I've had floating around for a while now**

 **Prologue**

I am Drake Vallion It's been four years since I arrived in Tamriel specifically Skyrim my brother Ren has Since gone his separate way once more though I feel we will meet again and I have semi-settled in a town called river wood I bunk with the local blacksmith I help in the forge and protect the town from bandits and in exchange I get a warm bed to sleep in It's a nice life till one day I met her.

"Hey Drake check out the newcomer" came Alvar's voice as I turned to see who he was talking about I saw a young lady about 25 years old headed through town she was a dark elf and admittedly cute with her long black hair in a ponytail oddly enough she had blue eyes and a soft yet excited face she wore brown green and black leather armor and had an interesting looking sword by her side. "Almost to bleakfalls barrow" came her excited voice a look of concern crossed my face. "Hold milady!" I called out and she turned to face me and gave me an odd look "what do you want?" she asked curiously "bleakfalls barrow is crawling with bandits and who knows what else"I said "I know" she said ", but I have a job given to me by the Jarl to retrieve something from there" I sighed "Can at least persuade you to take me with you?" I asked. She seemed to think it over and replied "sure the more the merrier!" in that excited tone.

I looked to Alvar "go on boy you need to get out and explore find this destiny your pa told you of cause you ain't gonna find it here." "Alright Alvar I'll get my stuff together and say my farewells to Sigrid and Dorthe and if you see Hadvar tell him I said goodbye" I then turned to face the young dark elf and saw her tapping her foot "alright I'll be ready in about half an hour, by the way my name is Drake Vallion" I said as I held out my hand "my name is Vahl Aradur pleasure to have you on this adventure"

 **2 hours later**

I had donned my old attire my favorite trench coat enchanted to be indestructable than most types of armor a set of unique ebony armor as it was as light as leather and looked more like clothes my sword which has a long silver looking blade a purple winged cross guard and an small orange gem inlaid in the middle of the cross guard the handle having a purple and green appearance and my bow with 4 quivers worth of elven arrows. "sorry it took so long Vahl took me a while to find some of my old stuff and the arrows I made myself" she looked at me with a smile and said "no problem you look nice by the way" "Vahl" I said "my goal is survival not—" "AWHOOOOOOO" came a howl interrupting me.

"Wolfs?" Vahl asked "No not wolves at least not regular wolves" I said "Vahl get inside the Inn" I said a stern tone creeping into my voice. "I can fight to!" she said "I know but most of the people in the inn can't" I pointed out. This seemed to reach her as she ran towards the inn. "AWHOOOOOOO" came the howl again as a giant white wolf creature came running down the mountain through the gate. I drew the master sword and I got into a combat stance ' _white wolfos why are they here'_ as the creature swung its massive clawed paw at me I barely ducked under it. _'Damn its fast'_ I swung my blade in an overhead swing but it used its armored forepaws to block it and slashe at me then it slammed into me with its tail and sent me flying. I let out a groan of pain and felt something wet on my stomach and legs I was bleeding badly "damn I've gotten rusty" I groaned out as the wolfos pounced on me and prepared to end me when I heard a girls voice scream "Drake no" as a blur of orange and green whooshed by me and I heard the Wolfos howl in pain "hold still" came another voice as a green and yellow glow washed over me as I felt my energy restored and my wounds close.

I heard then heard the other girl shout "HIYAAA" and the wolfos death cry as I got up I saw who had helped me the one who killed the Wolfos was a young looking girl that had long shoulder length orange hair an outfit similar to my blacksmiths clothes fair skin and a eight of about 5'5" with green eyes and a large recently bloodied steel battle-axe. "nice job Poet" came the other voice as I looked up to see who had healed me I saw a face I hadn't seen in four years she too had green eyes with long brownish red hair tied in a ponytail a pink tunic and skirt with white leggings with a staff in her hands and there was a bit of chainmail poking out from her shirt sleeves she also had a familiar circular shield

"Lily?" I asked? "You remember me then?" I nodded and she smiled hugging me "it's been to long Drake" I nodded again as I was still stunned. "Hey Lily who's the other girl?" I asked her, "that's poet she's a tinker also pretty handy with that axe of hers" Lily said "okay" I said "so what about the staff?" I asked pointing to her hands "I have taken up the healing arts so nothing like what happened in that cave ever happens again" I then turned and hugged poet in thanks as I did I noticed a blush form on her cheeks but thought nothing of it "thank you both."

 **Poet's POV**

 _'he's kinda cute'_ I thought as we heard the door of the inn open and a dark elf girl came out ran towards him and hugged him and my heart sank a little "Drake are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Vahl" he said "thanks to these two" drake continued pointing at me and Lily "who are they?" she asked. "This is Lily Hamano an old friend from my home and this is Poet –" "Arrior" I said finishing for him "nice to meet you" Vahl said. "My name is Vahl Aridur."

Drake's POV

After everyone was introduced we went into the inn "sorry Vahl" I said "Its getting dark and the roads get even more treacherous at night." "It's okay" she said " It can't be helped. "We'll just spend the night here and set off at morning." "Where you are going off to" Poet and Lily asked "for now bleakfalls barrow" "then let us join you" Lily said as I left to go to change into my night clothes I could still hear the conversation "no that's out of the question" Vahl said "I thought you said the more the merrier" I shouted from the other room "fine" Vahl said as I returned. "okay ladies we have a big day tomorrow and we all need our shut eye I've paid for all of us to spend the night here but they only had two rooms which means were gonna have to sleep in pairs." I said "Vahl you and Lily get one room me and Poet will be in the other any objections. They shook their heads in response though I noticed another blush creeping onto Poets face. _'She looks so cute when she blushes'_ we then went to our respective rooms and turned in for the night "goodnight Poet" I whispered as I felt her breathing slow down next to me and we faded into sleep.


	2. chapter 1: Bandits

**Chapter 1: Bandits**

 **Drake POV**

While I slept I had an odd dream I saw me and Vahl fighting dragons and an odd man in a mask in what looked like a library. Then I saw a Poet and myself sitting atop a ridge watching the sunset and kissing next was a vision of the group fighting a dragon in an almost ethereal looking place I managed to make out the name Alduin from someone's mouth next I saw the me kneeling on one knee and giving a ring to poet and her crying and nodding yes. next we were in another battle against what appeared to be some kind of bat monster in a castle, The scene shifted once more and I saw me, Ren, Poet and Lily, as well as a girl with cat ears and tail with a silver bladed great sword, a man with a plate mail chest plate and leggings with pointed ears and a huge single edged sword as long as he was tall and a man wearing black dragon like armor with a huge spear, meeting with a blue haired man with a shirt that exposed his right arm and had an ornate looking sword and a short woman with black hair tied up in pig tails with a book and a sword behind the man was a shy looking girl with pink hair and a ring with a mark on it that looked similar to the mark on the man's shoulder. The scene shifted and the same people were there Ren was fighting alongside the black haired girl and another young girl who had the same hair color Ren's claws and a purple book, the man with blue hair was fighting alongside the pink haired girl and a young woman with the same blue hair and a similar looking sword, then I looked next to me and saw an girl with orange hair tied up in a braided ponytail with a familiar looking battle axe and the master sword I managed to catch the word father and then I saw what we were fighting a huge six winged dragon with six eyes that made mountains look tiny and a massive horde of deathly looking warriors.

I woke up and felt something warm next to me and remembered me and Poet were sharing the bed I then remembered my dream 'was it a just a dream though' I thought as I felt Poet begin to stir I looked at her and blushed 'I certainly hope it wasn't a dream' I thought. Poet looked at me curiously and asked "what's up something on my face?" I realized I had been staring and my face turned even redder. "N-n-n-o" I stuttered out "just had an interesting dream that's all." "Oh really what was so interesting about it?" she inquired. "I'll tell you on the way to Bleakfalls barrow now let's get ready to head out." I said

 **Halfway up the trail an hour later**

"that really is interesting" said Poet after I told her about my dream minus the parts about me and her. I looked at her and blushed again. Meanwhile a good few feet in front of us Vahl was impatiently watching the conversation between me and Poet

 **Vahl's POV**

"So what do you think about those two?" Lily asked "They obviously like each other but seem too nervous to admit it" I stated we continued up the trail until we reached the barrow "well here we are" Drake said as he pushed the doors open "huh is someone there" came a voice. We all reached for our weapons as a bandit rounded the corner he saw us and raised the alarm and soon we were surrounded by about 27 more bandits. "Well Looky what we ave ere boys" said a taller lankier better armored bandit who was assumedly the leader "looks like we has intruders" "kill the man, but keep the women alive if at all possible" he said with a crude look on his face.

 **Drakes Pov**

The bandits were closing in but there leaders monologue bought me some time to assess the situation "Poet, Vahl, Lily get ready" I whispered as one of the bandits drew close I reached for the handle of my sword **_"hidden skill number five-Mortal Draw"_** I drew my blade in a slashing motion instantly slaying two bandits out of the corner of my eye I saw Poet holding off a couple more of them with her axe as I blocked another attempt at an attack with my sword and countered stabbing the bandit in the chest meanwhile Vahl had drawn her blade it was an interesting sword with that zigzagged near the hilt but otherwise was straight she was protecting Lily she focused her energy preparing for a powerful spell I then heard a scream as I noticed the bandit leader had pinned poet against a wall and had that crude look on his face. 'Not if I can help it I thought' I let out a warcry and charged at him both hands on the master swords handle as it became coated with electrical energy **_"Combat Arte-Fulmen Slash"_** with a mighty swing a blade of electric energy was launched from the master sword cleaving the bandit leader in two I ran over to Poet "are you all right" I asked "Yeah as good as I can be" she said she looked around and asked " Drake where are the others and the rest of the bandits" I then noticed we had been separated from Vahl and Lily during the fight "we better find them fast" I said helping her up both of us blushing when our hands made contact.

 **Lily POV**

The sounds of battle raged around me as Vahl protected me from the bandits and at some point Drake and Poet got separated. I was channeling my magic energy though I was surprised the bandits didn't notice the magic circle forming in this room. "Vahl I'm ready." She nodded and began to move. **_"Oh power that lies at the root of all creation, Oh memory inscribed in ages past, here my call and arise before me"_** as I said the incantation the bandits were Immobilized and the magic circle started glowing **_"ANCIENT CATASTROPHE"_** I shouted as a powerful force filled the room vaporizing the rest of the bandits Vahl hadn't killed. "Wow" she said "remind me not to make you mad" I then started to pass out "damn…" " used to much magic energy" I croaked out as everything turned black.

 **Drake PoV**

"This place goes on forever eh" I said "yeah" Poets reply came "HEEELLLLLLP!" we heard someone scream. "come on poet someone is in trouble" we ran towards where the shout came from when I heard a familiar hissing sound and froze in my tracks "what's wrong" asked Poet "its nothing" I said continuing after her. "Come on wake up" we heard a voice poet reached for her weapon "hold on poet" I said "I think that's Vahl" "Please wake up Lily" the voice came again "yup Vahl" poet said we entered the room and saw a lot of dust and scorch marks and Vahl crouched over a passed out Lily "Vahl" I said making her jump "Drake its just you" she sighed "Hey!" came an Indignant cry from poet "Drake Lily passed out and I don't know why" she said in a panicked tone. "Alright Let me see her my mother's a doctor so I know a thing or two" I looked her over she looked fine except for one thing "She's completely exhausted what happened?" I asked "we were fighting the bandits I was protecting her while she focused her power then she unleashed a massive spell and incinerated all the bandits which is why the room is so dusty—" "VAHL breath" I interrupted "right sorry" she said as she took a deep breath "better now" "okay Poet can you get one of the large pink bottles from my bag" "Right" she said as she rummaged through it "ah-ha" came her voice as she handed it to me "Vahl prop her head up and try to open her mouth" "OK" she said. I then started pouring the contents of the bottle in her mouth "lift her head back a little Vahl" I said as Vahl complied and a gulp noise was heard as the movement made her swallow" alright now all we have to do is wait and let her rest "Drake what was in that bottle? Poet asked. "it was a potion of ultimate well being" I said "Alvor and his family gave them to me for my journey and I'm glad they did I still have about 7 left." You and Vahl should rest too "I'll take first watch" I said "okay" they answered and so we waited there for Lily to recover.

 **A/N an apology for this taking so long but my cat died recently and I've been trying to cope a big thanks to Smileplease91 for helping me through and just being there if you like fire emblem awakening or funny stories she has one called a day in the life worth checking out but on top of that schools winding down and I've had writers block thank you for being patient :)**


	3. Chapter 2: spiders and draugr oh my

Chapter 2 Spiders and draugr oh my

Drake Pov

Things were quiet for a bit as Lily recovered and Poet and Vahl rested and I kept watch "Hey Drake?" came a quiet voice "yeah Poet?" I responded "where are you going after this?" I thought for a bit "I don't know yet" "oh ok she said. "I was thinking of heading to a place called Solsteim" I told her "Oh?" "Yeah I wanna che—"I started to say when I heard a hissing sound "Poet wake Vahl up" I said suddenly very serious "what's up?" came Vahl's already roused voice "frostbite spiders." I said as one rounded the corner. I held out my hand towards it as magic began to come to life on it and I shouted "Fireball!" as a ball of fire shot towards the spider immediately incinerating it. "You know magic?" the two girls asked "yeah" I said rubbing the back of my head. "before I came to riverwood I spent a year in Winterhold you'd be surprised what you pick up in a town famous for its magic school I was also a student there for a little while" "why'd you leave?" asked Poet "adventure called my name." **_"hissssssss"_** came the sound of more spiders "I think they know I roasted there friend" I said as Vahl and I drew my sword and poet grabbed her axe we charged the spiders.

Poet's Pov

There were alot of them we cut them down left and right but they still kept coming I noticed drake was fighting oddly he seemed almost hesitant. Then a sharp pain shot through my arm "Gah!" I gasped in surprise and pain I looked to see one of them had bit me my vision grew fuzzy as I passed out and I had a feeling this was the end.

Drakes Pov

"Gah" came a cry of pain and I saw one of them bit Poet she looked at the wound and passed out and they started to surround her then something inside me snapped the mark on my hand started glowing and I began moving so fast everything else slowed down I ran over to where the spiders were closing around Poet and cut each of them down then I heard a louder hiss as a huge one came climbing up the stairs it was obviously mad. I looked at it and began focusing my magic power "Vahl get Poet and Lily out of here" "right" she responded " ** _Mystic Arte"_** ****I said then began the incantation ** _"I who stand in the full light of the heavens command thee who opens the gates of hell come forth divine lightning"_** as soon as I began the incantation three magic circles appeared immobilizing the spider "this ends now" I said **_"INDIGNATION"_** as the last word left my mouth a huge bolt of magic lightning shocked the life out of the giant spider vaporizing it.

"Drake?" came a concerned voice "It's safe now Vahl" I said as she came back in with a worried look on her face "Poets been poisoned and Lily is still out cold" "alright Vahl I need you to get me some ingredients two cloves of garlic some juniper berries one of the spiders fangs and a blue mountain flower I should have some garlic and juniper berries in my bag while you're in there there is a mortar and pestle in there grab that too." Vahl nodded and grabbed the stuff in my bag and ran to hers and pulled out a blue mountain flower and I gave the dark elf a curious look "it looked pretty" she said and handed it to me and grabbed a fang from one of the dead spiders. I put the berries flower and garlic in the mortar and began grinding them into a paste "Vahl" I said "squeeze the fang very gently over the mortar we need one drop of the venom" Vahl did as I asked and I finished mixing them together into a light green paste. "Ok bring poet here Vahl" I said Vahl once again complied I looked at poet as she convulsed in pain and getting very pale "Vahl I need you to lift up her top gently I need to see the wound" Vahl did as I asked and I blushed cause poet apparently poet wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt I then noticed another wound on her stomach I then applied the paste and looked away as Vahl lowered her top back down "that paste should counteract the poison and accelerate her natural healing process" I explained to Vahl we then heard a groan from Lily's direction "did anyone get see the driver of that cart" she groaned out then realizing where she was and the fact that poet was now passed out "what happened?" she asked "Poet was bit by a frostbite spider I made a salve to heal her and now she's resting peacefully" I explained

The next hour Vahl and Lily stood watch as I sat next to Poet thinking about my dream and the new feelings I felt when I was near Poet slowly I began to realize what it might be. As she rested the color began returning to her face she then stirred and my heart began to race "ugh what happened?" she asked. I stood up offered my hand to her and helped her up. "You were bitten by a frostbite spider you will be fine now though" I said smiling she then looked at me and blushed and I did the same we then hugged each other "I'm glad you're ok" I said as I broke off the hug with a tear in my eye "we should tell the others you're awake now" she nodded "also when we get out of here there is something I want to ask you in private" I said she looked at me curiously

Vahl Pov an hour and ten living corpses later

"If I never see one of those again it will be too soon" I groaned. we had reached the inner most part of bleak falls barrow when some of the bodies in the walls of the barrow started moving and attacked us they were dispatched easily enough but were able to wound us a few times thankfully lily and her healing magic saved the day "I hear you there" came Lily and Poets reply. We entered a huge room with High ceiling and large coffin in the middle and a wall behind it I heard this strange chanting as I approached "do you guys hear that chanting I said "what chanting?" Drake asked "you don't hear it it sounds like its coming from the wall" I said as I approached it and a strange light approached me and a voice echoed in my head saying FUS.

Drake Pov

I watched in shock as the light surrounded vahl then behind us a large thud was heard as we all turned around as a larger draugr emerged from the coffin. Lily Poet and Vahl all rushed at it when I heard it start to speak " ** _FUS-RO-DAH_** " as it said this a shockwave left its mouth ragdolling Vahl, Poet and Lily into the wall knocking them out I then tossed off my coat revealing a pair of raven black wings "you vile beast you don't belong in this world" I said as my mark began glowing again and a golden shield bearing the same mark as my hand appeared "this is a power I don't use very often" I said as I flew up out of the undead creatures range and the mark on my shield started glowing and energy began to focus there " ** _Ultimate Combat Arte-Final Elysium"_** as the last word left my mouth a golden beam of light magic the size of my shield was discharged at the draugr vaporizing it completely only leaving its weapon and armor and a strange black stone slab. I glided back down to where my unconscious friends lie as the edge of my vision began to fill with darkness "heh guess I used to much magic energy today" I said passing out on top of poet

 **A/n here is chapter two if you liked it please leave a review it really helps**


	4. Chapter 3: I am not an elf!

Chapter 3 I'm not an Elf!

Drake Pov

I was in a dark place I could still see but it was dark and I felt like I was being watched _"YOU ARE AN ODD ONE AREN'T YOU?"_ came a slow echoing voice as eyes opened all around me and tentacles appeared from the shadows I instinctively reached for my sword realizing it wasn't there _"YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED TINY ONE"_ It said. "Where am I and who are you?" I asked _"I AM THE DAEDRIC PRINCE OF TRUTH FATE AND KNOLEDGE, AS FOR WHERE YOU ARE THIS IS YOUR MIND"_ "ah you must be Hermaeus Mora" I said he shifted form and took on an appearance similar to me "much better" the daedric prince said "This is not your first encounter with my kind am I correct" "you are, this also is not the first time I've been inside someone's head" remembering my previous dealing with a daedric prince "ah yes I almost forgot why I came here that pesky goddess of your told me to give you a message the nerve ordering me around" he said "what's the message?" I asked

Poet Pov

I began to regain consciousness after a bit "uhh what hit me?" I asked no one in particular when I noticed someone on top of me I blushed as I realized it was Drake. I slowly pulled myself out from under his unconscious form as I did I noticed his coat was off and there were two large black wings on his back seeing that I gasped in awe. Then I remembered the monster from earlier and looked around in a panic noticing a pile of ash an axe a slab of some sort and miscellaneous armor "what happened?" I asked "that was me" came Drakes voice from behind me I turned around to see him getting up and looking around for his coat I listened as he explained what happened "ah I see" "so you were saying something earlier about solsteim why you were going there" "ah yes I heard rumors of a figure matching my brothers description" I then noticed something odd "Drake?" "yeah" he said

Drake Pov

"why are your ears pointed?" she asked "are you an elf or something" I tensed up a bit "I AM NOT AN ELF!" I shouted Poet looked a bit startled at the outburst "sorry" I apologized "you were just curious I shouldn't have yelled" "I'm not an elf I'm hylian we are usually born with ears like this" "ah ok" she said.

An hour later

After the others woke up we made our way out of the barrow with the strange slab and a golden dragon claw I recognized from riverwood "so Poet want to join me on the journey to solsteim?" I asked "sure" she said "what about you and Vahl" I asked Lily "No for now I'll stick with Vahl someone's got to keep her out of trouble" I nodded as we approached a fork in the road "well looks like this is where we part for now" "be sure to give the golden claw back to Lucan Valerius at the trader ok" we then split up me and poet heading for windhelm and Vahl and Lily headed towards Whiterun.

Lily Pov

"Thousand gold says they won't confess before we meet up again" I said to Vahl as soon as we were out of earshot. "you're on" she responded as we shook hands.

Drake's Pov

"So what did you wanna tell me" Poet asked "I wanted to ask what you thought of me" I told her. "well your tall, gentle, kind yet your also serious when you need to be and you kind of exude this aura of confidence" she said "anything else" I asked "well…" she stopped walking "I guess I think your handsome she said as her face turned completely red. I stopped and looked at her "well' she said "what do you think about me," "Hmmm… well" I started "your smart, kind, clever, you have a big heart, but your also tough and your also kinda cute" I said blushing at the last part, "It's getting late I said were gonna have to set up camp" I said after continuing up the trail for a while.

An hour later

Poet and I sat on top of a hill watching the sun set our camp right behind us "Hey Poe" I asked "Poe?" he responded I blushed "yeah I thought it sounded cute anyway I have something to tell you" "Yeah" she asked "remember when I said you were cute earlier" "yeah" she said again "well I" I started words getting stuck in my throat. "Go on" Poet said "I think I'm in love with you" "wh-what!?" Poet responded blushing "Well I—"Poet started to say as she thought about what I just said "I I think I love you too Drake" as we looked at each other the world around us seemed to slow down and we our faces neared each other and my heart began racing as we kissed in front of the sunset. "yes I definitely love you" we said at the same time and smiled.

Two days later in Windhelm

"I swear to Hylia the next guy who hits on you or calls me elf is getting a lightning bolt in their face" I muttered "Now Drake" Poet said next to me holding my hand "were almost there please try not to kill anyone for calling you an elf as for the other thing I can take care of myself she said placing her hand on a her battle axe it was a different one than the one she started with in fact it was the one the draugr who attacked us was using turns out it was enchanted " I know dear I muttered" as we approached the docks a one of the captains approached us "you Drake Vallion" he asked "yeah" I said skeptically "man in a dark outfit with these odd claws gave me a description of you and told me to hand you this mad eme come here all the way from solsteim" he said as he handed me a note it read _Dear brother, I need help come as fast as you can._ I looked at the captain "can you take me and my girlfriend here to solsteim" "Aye that I can" he said and so we boarded his vessel and set sail for solsteim.

 **A/N this is a new personal record so to sum up this chapter the group has split drake and poet have confessed feelings for each other they're going to solsteim to meet Ren and Lily is gonna be minus a thousand gold please remember if you enjoyed the chapter to consider leaving a review it lets me know i'm doing something right**


	5. Chapter 4: memoies giants and changes

**Chapter four: Memories, giants and Changes**

 **Drake pov**

It's been a month since we left port for solsteim and we are only a quarter of the way there according to the captain and I'm starting to get stir crazy. "Poe, captain I'm going below deck for a nap" "Aye" came the captains response. "Ok dear" came Poet's response. "Wake me if something interesting happens" I then proceeded below deck

 **Dream**

I was someplace I haven't been for years. Walking along a path through a valley I came across a young girl in some kind of fancy outfit with black hair about 7 years old crying on the side of the road "hey there are you okay I asked?" She sniffed a little and gasped "w-w-who are you?" she stammered "A-a-a-re you with the conqueror" she seemed frightened. I slowly backed away "No no I am not with that brute I'm just a wandering swordsman" not a lie but not the full truth either. This seemed to calm her down "so did the conquerors men kill your family?" I asked. "no he didn't it was—" I put my hand in front of her as I heard footsteps approaching from behind "there she is!" came one voice "hey you" hand over the girl" came another as we were slowly surrounded. I immediately began to assess the situation. "What do you want her for?" I asked as I slowly reached for the hilt of my blade hidden underneath my coat. "she is the daughter of a traitor to the empire lord Excellus asked us to take her captive" "I see, well then looks like we're gonna have problems then." "hey doesn't this guy look familiar" one whispered "I think so but I can't quite place him" "what are you gonna do about it" said the leader pointing his spear at me "you really shouldn't have done that" I said I then looked behind me "hey kid" I whispered. she looked at me "when I make a move you find a hiding place" she nodded I then looked at the closest soldier and disappeared they all looked around in a panic then a gasp of shock from one as the blade of my sword sprouted from his chest "I r-r-recognize him now" another soldier said. I looked around glad that she had taken cover "Now anyone else feeling lucky" all but one charged me and I disappeared again appearing behind them **_"combat arte-mirage dance"_** I then disappeared and reappeared behind one and cut him down disappeared reappeared and cut another one down and repeated the process till only one was left. "P-please don't kill me" he begged "wasn't planning on it I need someone to deliver a message" I said as the girl came out from hiding "tell your superiors—" "hey kid what's your name" " Say'ri" she said "tell your superiors Say'ri is under the black swordsman's protection now leave" as he ran off I looked at the girl as she held tight to the side of my coat "well Say'ri shall we go" she looked up at me "why?" she asked "despite the message he'll bring more soldiers we want to be gone when they show up "ok mister black swordsman" I smiled a bit "please call me Drake" "ok Drake" she said. "Now about your family I know I can't replace the ones you lost but maybe I could take you in" She looked at me and smiled a bit "yes" she said "I think I'd like that" and so we went on our way.

 **Drake pov**

"W_e _p" a voice said "wake _p, drake wake up" my eyes opened to my girlfriends face staring at me "what's up Poet" I asked "the captain wants you above deck there's something that requires your attention" as I headed above deck I saw the problem "captain what are those" I asked looking at what seemed to be rocks pointing out of the water " _that_ is a sea giant"

(Recommended music in awe of the power from shadow of the colossus)

"sea giant?" I asked as the "rocks" began moving rising out of the water and a 200 foot tall creature stood before us obviously angry "oh" I said "Poet sweetie hold my coat" I said taking it off and handing it to her and unfurling my wings and took off. "Hey ugly!" I shouted drawing the sea giant's attention which I immediately regretted as it swung its massive arm at me. I flew up barely managing to dodge the attack "it's not fast but it hits me I'm done for" I said _'you got that right'_ a voice came 'no not you not now' I thought as I dodged another attack from the giant and swung my blade at its arm doing no visible damage 'its skin is as hard a steel how do I beat this thing _'you could always ask for help'_ the voice echoed in my head again 'no never I will not ask for your help Oni' I responded to the war god _'you don't really have a choice here do you if you die here that boat is next.'_ as much as I hated it he had a point if I die so will poet and everyone on that boat 'fine I'll accept your help for now just no masks I want to be in control so you can't try anything' _'very well'_ he said as a large blade with a helix design appeared in front of me _'take my sword it will do the job'_ I reached out and grabbed it and felt a surge of power.

(Recommended music counterattack shadow of the colossus)

The giant seemed to notice this and swung at me with full a heavy stone blade I held Oni's sword out in front of me in a two handed grip and with an over head swing unleashed a crescent blade of energy cutting the blade in two I then flew in close dodging a swing from his arm slashing at its torso leaving a huge gash and making the giant cry out in pain I kept pressing the attack then the sea giant began to retreat. "oh no you don't" I shouted as Oni's blade started to glow a pale yellow **_"Lunar Requiem"_** as I swung the blade in a horizontal arc and discharged a huge blade of energy the sea giant collapsed dead "and… stay dead" I gasped as Oni's blade disappeared and I felt my energy drained I then lost conciseness fell towards the deck of the ship.

Poet pov

I couldn't believe what I just saw. "he actually beat it" I said in awe I looked up to where he was hovering and saw him falling towards the deck "oh gods no" I cryed as I ran towards where he was falling hoping to try and catch him. I did though the speed at which he was falling managed to knock me down in the process. The captain and the crew brought him back to his room he had broken his wings despite me catching him and they would take a few months to heal but it may be years before he can fly again. I also noticed a strange scar on his stomach three gashes like claw marks but thought nothing of it.

 **An hour later**

Since the sea giant attack we've made good time "we should reach solsteim within the day' the captain said all of a sudden we heard a growling sound from below deck followed by a familiar howl. 'what was that" I asked. I don't know said the captain. I headed below deck to investigate and what I saw shocked me standing outside drake was standing outside his room but the shocking part was his appearance he still looked human but he was covered in white fur his eyes resembled those of a wolf or large dog and his hands had claws at the end of them "d-d-d-rake?" I stuttered. he looked at me and to my surprise he smiled at me "poet what's up why do you looked so shocked" he asked "uh how do I put this you look like a monster" he looked at his hands and seemed to recoil in shock "how did this happen" we asked at the same time. **"I Believe I can answer that"** came a voice as an ethereal deer manifested "Hircine daderic prince of the hunt" drake growled

Drake POV

"is this your doing Hircine" I growled. **"Partially yes"** came his response "What do you mean partially?" Poet asked. **" the wolf creature he fought back in Riverwood was infected with a disease deadly to humans"** the daedric prince said **"at least full humans so I turned him into a werewolf per his goddesses request at least enough to halt the disease he still has all self control of himself without any ill side effects like other werewolfs plus he is physically faster and stronger in this form though he cannot choose when he wants to enter or exit this form." "at least not without my ring I'd recommend getting that as soon as possible"** the without another word he vanished then I started to feel funny and I reverted to my more human form "well that just happened" I muttered then from above deck I heard the captain shout "you might wanna get up here your gonna want to see this"

 **A/n This chapter is a new record for me over 1500 words if you liked the story or have a suggestion please leave a review and thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 5 One of those days

Chapter 5 : One of those days

Drake Pov

I stood on the shore of Solsteim accompanied by Poet and a young girl surrounded by walking corpses "I should have known this was gonna be one of those days" I sighed.

About three hours earlier

"Drake you might wanna see this" came the captains voice I sighed as I walked above deck "what is it this time captain" his response was to point at the sky we looked where he was pointing. "What in oblivion is that!?" Poet said "I have no idea" I said looking up at it. It looked like a giant blue reptilian eye with various symbols surrounding it. "wait something is coming out of it" the captain said "get your men below deck captain" I said "whatever it is may not be friendly" the captain heading my order relocated everyone below deck save me and Poet.

(Recommended music Storm clouds ablaze- fire emblem awakening)

From the now apparent portal fell three or so corpse like soldiers "undead? No these seem different than regular undead" I said "Poet be careful we know nothing about this foe and I don't like that" I told her as I reached for my sword only to discover "Shit it's not there" I said as one of the undead warriors took notice of me and charged I dodged out of the way and began looking around for a weapon when a glint of gold caught my eye "that will do" I said as I ran to grab whatever it was revealing a elven sword I spun around just in time to block another charge from the Undead warrior "these things are strong" I grunted as my blade locked against the warriors axe "Lets see how you like this" I said as I focused my magic energy "charge this weapon with the power of the gods" I said as the energy began flowing into the sword "Sword magic-Lightning blade" an electric charge was sent through the blade from my hands and into the undead soldiers weapon sending it flying backwards and turning it to a purple miasma "Ahhh" I heard Poet shout being cornered by the other two remembering a spell I learned in my travels I turned so my hand was pointing towards the risen "Spear of lightning pierce through my enemies and reduce them to nothing THORON!" as I said the last word a bolt of lightning erupted from my hand piercing both the undead warriors turning one of them to miasma the other managed to get back up and and turned to me and charged 'blast too fast no time to react' I thought when all of a sudden I heard a scream from above as something or someone fell from the portal on top of the last remaining corpse crushing it and returning it to miasma. I walked closer to the person who fell and noticed a few things first that it was a young girl not looking much older than 6 or 7, second she had pointed ears and third the coat she was wearing looked an awful lot like mine. I crouched down next to her and started trying to wake her up "hey kid, kid you alright"? I asked "mrruugh" came her response as she began to stir "you okay" I asked. she looked at me blinked a couple of times she then smiled and wrapped me in a hug "daddy" she said in a somewhat excited tone "your alive" she continued while I sat there in shock about what she just called me "D-daddy?" I repeated "yeah, don't you remember me it's me Nah daddy's little girl" she said smiling I looked over the girls shoulder at Poet with a look asking for some help but she just laughed at my situation. "Ok say I believe your my daughter" I said what is your mother's name she had a look of concentration on her face "I-I-I don't remember I don't even remember where home is" she said with a look of panic now on her face "ok Nah listen you just fell from the sky you must have hit your head or something don't try and force it" "you may have no memory but I feel like you _are_ my daughter we'll help you get your memories back" I said as I pulled her close and wrapped her in another hug and motioning for poet to join in "that's right" she said joining in the hug "we won't rest until you remember everything" we then heard a ahem as I turned around to see the captain standing In the doorway "I'd hate to interrupt this touching moment between ye all but maybe we should get to shore before anything else happens to delay us" he said. I nodded "Poet I'll take Nah below deck can you see if anyone needs help" sure thing dear she said as I headed below deck carrying Nah and both of us letting out a huge yawn

Poet Pov an hour later

I finished helping the crew with what they needed and then headed below deck to rest until we reached shore deciding to check on Drake and Nah I poked my head into his quarters what I saw warmed my heart drake was passed out in one of the more comfortable chairs on the ship holding nah protectively while she had her arms wrapped around him her legs hanging off the side of the chair. I slowly left the room as not to disturb them.

An hour later

Drake poc

"Hyaaa" Nah shouted as she thrust a wooden training blade at me throwing me off guard as I fell and found said wooden blade pointing at my neck "yield" she said "Very well" I sighed "for a little amnesiac girl you know your way around a weapon" came Poets voice as she walked up from below deck "thank you miss Poet" Nah said "Daddy has been helping me learn to fight" Poet gave me a somewhat cross look "Well I figured if she's gonna be traveling with us she should learn how to defend herself" I justified. Poet sighed "yeah well it still doesn't sit well with me"

Half an hour later

"I am so glad to be off that boat" I sighed "I swear the corpse soldiers and the giant were the most entertaining thing to happen on that journey" Suddenly I smelled a foul odor like that of death and I froze "daddy what's wrong?" Nah said "Shhhh" I heard the sound of a tight string being released "Get down!" I shouted as I tackled Nah to the ground and Poet followed suit as a flurry of arrows sailed over our heads and a moaning was heard "were surrounded" Poet whispered as a dozen or so undead archers walked out from their hiding places all bows trained on Me Poet and Nah "stay down" I said as I slowly began to get up 'I need to take them all out before they can fire another volley' I thought 'they're too close to use chain lightning I'll wind up hurting Nah and Poet looks like I have one option left' I moved a slight bit and all but vanished reappearing behind an archer "combat arte-Solid Strike" I said as my fist became hard as iron and I delivered a full power punch returning the first to miasma but before I could move again a pain shot through my leg as an arrow Pierced through it (Not one arrow to the knee joke) "Damn" I cried as I fell to the ground "Daddy no" I heard Nah cry out. The Archer with its bow trained on me then burst into black flames "wha-" I then heard a familiar voice "bro we gotta stop meeting up like this" I looked up and saw a man with black hair and eyes and a coat similar to mine with twin claws as his weapon. He then turned to face the undead archers "Your all within my range" he said as a dark aura surrounded him _"Mystic demon arte Shadow claw rend"_ He said and vanished and reappeared in an instant "What did you-"I started when suddenly all of the archers turned to miasma "Now let's get you back to the village and bandage that leg". "Daddy" I heard Nah say as she ran up and hugged me Ren giving me a quizzical look. I sighed "It's been one of those days" I said as we headed back to town.

 **A/n Well here it is this chapter took way to long to come up with in my opinion anyone who is confused about Nah I advise to read the side story for this called tales from the future past if you like tha story so far or you have any suggestions please feel free to leave a review**


	7. Chapter 6 it gets worse

Chapter 6 and it just keeps getting Better

4 days later Drake's Pov

"Damn It" I shouted as I punched a tree

"Why am I so useless?" tears forming on the edge of my eyes

"Well your taking this well" I whirled around to see my brother Ren

"Leave me alone" I growled turning back to the tree I was punching

"Drake listen to me" he said

"Your girlfriend and daughter are worried about you I'm worried about you you're out here all day knowing gods know what and show up in the middle of the night worn out and just fall asleep"

I slowly turned to face him "I'm not strong enough" I muttered

"What" came Ren's reply

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH" I shouted "if you hadn't shown up when you did I would be dead and who knows what would have happened to Nah and Poet" I continued "and this isn't the first time you've saved me either"

"I see" said Ren "well here's an idea we need some supplies before we set off on this journey why don't you take Nah and get some from the marketplace or go exploring" he suggested

5 minutes later

"Daddy where are we going" asked Nah I smiled and looked at her

"Were going exploring in the immediate area" I said to her

"yay maybe we can find some treasure" She said excited 'for a little amnesiac girl she is full of energy'

10 minutes and 1 mile later

I was bending over looking at what I just found in the ash fields when I heard Nah call out to me and I put it in my pocket "Daddy look" Said Nah I glanced up at what she had found and saw her with a small dagger and she handed it to me

"Hmmm" I said "feels like dragon bone" I said handing it back to her "You found it so you can keep it" she beamed at me "thanks dad" she smiled then I noticed her race becoming red

"Nah?!" I started to panic

"Daddy" she groaned "I don't feel to…" she started before passing out "NAH! Hold on I'll get you back to town" I said and picked her up and ran back to the settlement.

(Music and what if I can't what if I'm not worthy of her ideals)

Five minutes after arriving back the healer said there was nothing he could do as it was not an Illness more it was apparently a curse cast by someone skilled in the dark arts and it was slowly killing her.

"There has to be something I can do" I said starting to cry "I just met my daughter I won't lose her" when a thought occurred "Apocrypha" I whispered there have been rumors of strange black books leading to a another dimension. I slowly stood up and headed towards the door before leaving I turned to Poet and walked towards her "Poet I'm going to look for a way to save Nah" I said "if I don't comeback I want you to know Mmph" I was cut off by her kissing me we broke apart and she whispered "I believe in you"

As I left I reached into my pocket and felt a small band of metal 'I will come back' I thought as I headed towards the last known location of a Black book.

After an hour journey fending off ash spawn and the like my steel sword I brought had all but broken when I heard a growling sound and looked around me and tripping over something buried In the ash. I looked at it and knew this was what I had been looking for it was a large black tome I then opened it and was immediately assaulted by dark tendrils and I lost consciousness.

When I came too I was in a place that looked like something from a nightmare and there was this dark substance leaking from everywhere 'is this ink' I thought noticing books as far as I could see stacked upon stacks _"Who dares enter MY REALM"_ a voice roared as a mass of black tentacles emerged from the miasma that served as a sky along with a huge eye "hermaus mora I come here seeking knowledge to lift a curse from my daughter" I shouted _"ahh of course all those who seek knowledge wind up here eventually. Unfortunately your journey ends here"_ "what do you mean" I said _"you cannot remove the curse"_ he said _"for it is I who placed it on her at the behest of one far more powerful and there is nothing you can do"_ "who had you do this" _"I have said to much already Now face the forces of Apocrypha"_ he said as he disappeared and I was surrounded by Seekers and Lurkers. I fought valiantly but each seeker I struck down two more took its place then the worst happened as I raised my steel blade to block a lurker's strike my blade broke in two the force of the impact sending me into a stack of books 'blast it can't end here' I thought as images of the ones I held dear flashed before me Mother, Father, Vahl, Ren, Lily, Nah, Poet **'Do you want to live'** said a familiar voice as I was pulled into my inner world **'Answer me boy do you want to live' oni said** 'yes I thought but I'm too tired to use magic and my sword broke' I responded **'when has any of this stopped you before'** 'what do I do though' ' **something strange has happened since the fight with the giant and your soul and mine are now as one my power is yours but to use it well'**

(Recommended music-Ichigo's theme bleach ost)

 **'** Tell me' I responded **'Cast away your fear if you retreat you will age if you hesitate you will die'** he said as a blade with a black handle and crimson helix edge appeared before me **'this is Murumasa it is now part of who you are who we are take it and call out its name' Oni shouted.**

I rose up from the pile of books holding a katana like blade holding it in front of me focusing my energy into the blade and shouting "Destroy my Enemies Murumasa" at this the blade was surrounded by a crimson light as it began to transform and the amount of energy released destroyed the close by seekers as the blade turned to a black handled blade with an average size red helix blade I charged the closest enemy who happened to be the lurker who broke my steel sword it was cut in half like nothing I then disappeared behind the last few Lurkers and Seekers "Lunar Requiem" I said as I swung the blade and a pale energy cut them all down. _"How dare you Now you face ME"_ came Hermaus Mora "Release the curse on my daughter and I won't Reduce this place to ashes" I said _"you would not dare you don't have the power"_ "you more than anyone should know what I'm capable of" I said as Murumasa returned to its original form as I sheathed it and a dark energy surrounded me _"NO I'll do it"_ he said as he waved one of his tentacle appendages _"there I have removed the curse"_ as I turned to leave I said "If I ever find out you did this again I will kill you" I said before he sent me away

I reappeared in front of the in where we were staying startling a few of the locals as I entered the room I was greeted by a flying hug from Nah and a Kiss from Poet while Ren just stood in the back smirking "Nah" I said tearing up "I'm so glad you're okay" I then remembered the object in my pocket and smiled "Ren can you take Nah outside for a bit" there is something I need to do I said. Ren complied leaving me with a slightly confused Poet.

(Recommended music Id serenity)

"Poet I'll be honest" I said "I almost died in there and that made me realize something" I continued "Life is so fragile and so short that you need to enjoy it while you can. I know I've only known you for a few months and we've been together for even less time but there is no one I'd rather have by my side than you" I said kneeling on one knee and pulling a ring out of my pocket "Poet Arrior will you marry me" I asked holding my breath. A look of shock spread on Poets face and then a beaming smile "oh my Gods yes" she said as I slid the ring on her finger and stood back up and we kissed. "well congratulations" came two familiar voices from behind me. Me and poet turned to see Lily, Vahl and two faces I didn't recognize a nord and another dark elf. "Lily, Vahl" we said as we rushed towards our friends and hugged them. Vahl then turned to Lily and said "Looks like someone owes me 1000 gold" with a smug look on her face "Damn I was hoping you forgot about that" she said as she handed over a bag with a thousand gold in it. And for once in the last few weeks I felt happy

 **A/N this was a doozy to Write I hope it was worth the wait I would have updated yesterday but it was my sisters birthday anyway a free internet cookie to anyone who can guess where I got the idea for Murumasa and what Oni said to drake**


	8. Chapter 7 misunderstandings

Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

In the dead of the night cracks appeared in the sky shattering revealing a hole dropping a body out and then disappearing like nothing ever happened.

? Pov the next morning

"augh what happened where am I" I said waking up looking around noticing there was ashes everywhere on the ground "last thing I remember was…Lucina where is she" I said looking around realizing I was alone. "augh my head" I groaned 'think Soren how did you end up here I remember is what seemed like the world shattering around me and then falling then nothing' deciding to try and figure out where I was instead I began taking in my surroundings picking up my sword when I heard a someone shout "Lookout" as a bolt of lightning flew past my shoulder.

"Drake Pov"

Me and poet decided against a traditional ceremony opting for a small wedding with our friends there was much to celebrate that night. The next morning we woke up and ate breakfast at the inn when I overheard a conversation between two other patrons about how the sky shattered last night and something or someone apparently fell from it. "Drake?" Poet asked "I should check that out" I said "there may be someone out there who needs help" "Go" she said kissing me "be careful" she whispered before I left heading in the general direction not noticing the small shape follow me out.

1 mile out

Nah Pov

I decided to sneak out and follow daddy grabbing the dagger I found the other day and hoping no one would notice I'm gone I kept a good distance behind him when I heard a groan and saw a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes in the middle of the ash fields he seemed to be confused he then got up grabbing a sword that was made out of a strange blue material. I then noticed the ash swirling behind him as a vaguely huminoid creature rose up and started to attack him focusing the magic daddy taught me lightning crackled to life as it shot from my hand and I shouted "watchout" as the lightning flew over his shoulder striking down the ash spawn.

Drake Pov

As soon as I heard Nah's voice I turned and ran towards where it came from I saw a man approaching her and she was backed against a tree with her dagger pointed towards him trembling "Get away from her" I yelled as I rushed towards him fist pulled back for a powerful straight punch the man turning to see me and rasing a sword to block so my punch only sent him backwards not injuring him as much "Nah run I said she nodded and started running back towards the settlement I then pulled out a pair of gloves I made lined with silver raising one to block the blue sword coming at me

(music unfinished battle)

With my other hand I delivered a straight punch to the stranger's stomach knocking him back making him visibly wince he rushed at me again as I raised my glove to block he switched where he was attacking from and I received a gash on my chest "ok I'm done being nice" I said throwing my coat off spreading my now healed wings and soaring up into the air "stoke the power of the heart and ignite my weapon" I said as I pressed my fists together "Sword magic fire" I finished as my fists were set ablaze I sent a ball of fire at him with a punch he dodged out of the way when I noticed his hand glowing light blue and a pair of wings sprouted from his back he held his palm out in front of me and runes started swirling around it "Elwind" he shouted as a blade of wind came at me and I just barely managed to dodge "that's some power you have where did you learn to fight like that" he asked gasping for air "my father taught me some of what I know but the rest I've learned my own" I replied "what is your name" I asked "Soren" he responded "my name is Drake" I said as I raised my fist again when from below I heard a familiar voice shout "Fus ro dah" as a shockwave struck us both and we hit the ground and we both passed out.

General Pov

Poet stood tapping her foot in front of the two warriors with a mildly upset look on her face Drake looked at his wife frowning a bit while Soren was trying to take everything in "I thought I told you to be careful" Poet yelled at Drake "sorry honey" Drake muttered she then turned to Soren and said "I'm sorry for my husband's actions he can be a bit over protective when it comes to Nah "understandable I have a family of my own" he said with a sad look on his face "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" she said "huh oh no no no" it's just I was separated from them recently he said while looking at Nah who was pestering Ren to play with her drake noticed this and turned to Soren "can I talk to you in the other room really quick" Drake asked and Soren wearily nodded

Drake Pov

"You know something about my daughter don't you" I said closing the door he looked at me quizzically "your daughter?" he asked "yes she fell from a thing in the sky and the first thing she did was call me daddy" I explained "whatever you know about her I ask you keep it to yourself please when she fell from the sky she had no memories and I don't know how getting them back like that would affect her" I continued. "I see normally I don't keep secrets but in this case I won't say a word" "oh one last thing" I said before turning back to Soren "since you may very well be traveling with us know this I don't trust you fully I said give me a reason to believe you will hurt anyone in this small group and I will end you" revealing a katana like blade attached to my waist as a dark aura seemed to manifest around me. Soren gulped "yes sir" he said "good now that that's clear lets introduce you to my friends and family" I said leading Soren back to the main room pointing to the dark elf who had shouted us out of the sky "this is Vahl one of my best friends" I said vahl looked at him and smiled "Nice to meet ya she said" I then pointed to the girl a blue hooded cloak with a cotton shirt underneath hempen leggings and a large book on her waist "this is my other best friend Lily Hamano" Lily looked up from where she was sitting reading a tome "oh well met Soren" she said then returning to her book Soren looked at me curiously "she gets like that when she is studying magic" I explained. I then pointed to a figure in a dark cloak with a pair of claws on either side of his waist "that is my brother Ren" I explained Ren looked at him and Hmphed "not much of a people person is he" Soren asked I shook my head. "I then turned to where Poet and Nah were "and this is my wife Poet" I said smiling "and you've already been acquainted with my daughter Nah" I said when I noticed a pained look on Soren's face and I caught him as he started to fall back and pass out.

 **A/n a big thanks to my friend Soren the Arcean for letting me us his character Soren in my story feel free to check out his stories**


	9. Chapter 8 homecoming

Chapter 8: homecoming

Drake Pov

After Soren passed out me and Poet carried him into a room at the Inn and after examining him I walked back out of the room seeing the tense faces of Vahl, Lily, and Poet I addressed the situation.

"he's passed out from exhaustion" I said "he just needs to rest and he'll be fine" I then noticed a large yawn escape from Nah's mouth. "Looks like he's not the only one who needs some rest I chuckled yawning a bit myself" as I picked up Nah carrying her towards the room me, Poet and her were staying in.

Later that night

I shot up with a start after having a nightmare as I looked around noticing everyone seemed to still be asleep as I headed outside to clear my head I noticed Soren sitting on the roof staring at the sky so I climbed up next to him

(Song Sao everyday life)

"mind if I talk to you for a bit" I asked starting him for a bit before he nodded "couldn't sleep either huh" I asked "yeah just I wonder how my friends and family are doing back home" I nodded "I miss my family too" at this Soren glanced at me "what are they like" he asked me. I looked at the sky for a minute and said "My father Link used to be a great hero though now he serves as a guard for my home despite the peace" I looked at Soren seeing that he was listening contently "I have his sword back in my room but I've been using it less as of late since I've been fighting a lot of people and it doesn't sit well with me using the sword meant to protect them to kill them"

"My mother Orielle is the sweetest person I know she's a doctor and she even saved the life of Lily when she was shot by an archer" I continued Soren giving me an odd look "I thought you said your home was Peaceful" at this I chuckled "just cause its peaceful doesn't mean there aren't issues now and then" my face took a darker look "that day I almost lost Lily I was training alone in a cave because no one else would come near me except her. Not knowing she followed me till I heard her scream and saw her being attacked by two monsters called Bokoblins most of them aren't too smart but I had her run anyway. after killing the monsters I heard her scream again as I ran towards her an archer Bokoblin shot her in the stomach I don't remember what happened next but I still blame myself for it." Looking at Soren "So what about you "well for starters I'm not even from this world" he looked at me to see my reaction seeing no visible change he gave me a questioning look.

"I've fought a giant sea monster made of stone, travelled to one of the planes of oblivion to find a cure for a dark magic curse placed on my daughter who fell out of a glowing blue portal in the sky and even was trapped in a dead man's mind with a god of madness as my only way out, you being from another world is believable" I explained "me and a large group of friends and my family are fighting an army of darkness to stop it from destroying the worlds as we know them" I looked at him in awe "that's a big responsibility for someone so young" I said "your one to talk" he responded "I'm not much younger than you are by the looks of it" at this I smiled "looks can be deceiving"

"tell me why do you fight the darkness Soren" I asked I sat for a minute waiting "you described your enemy as a dark army no" he nodded "but why dark there is darkness to everything it's a necessary part of everything but that doesn't make it evil its simply there to balance out the light" he now seemed confused "think of it this way" I said holding out the palm of my hand and casting a small illusion spell to show a small forest on fire "Fire is capable of destroying so much but destruction" I said as the illusion changed to a ash covered area covered in green sprouts "it is a necessary for the creation of new life the ashes of the old forest will nurture the sprouts of a new one" a look of realization "it's never as simple as black and white there are far too many shades of grey in between" he looked at me "the people who I fight some of them took people I held dear away from me" noticing tears forming in his eyes "I see" I then pulled out the gloves similar to the ones I was wearing "these are something I made for my sister when I see her again they are similar to mine but they are lined with platinum mixed with a much rarer metal called mythril"

(Stop music)

I then felt my body tense up as my vision went white and I was surrounded by what looked like a warzone between an army of undead and sky lofts knights as a figure with white hair and familiar face cut down the knights effortlessly standing over a bloodied girl with black hair cat ears and a tail with his sword at her throat then my vision cleared leaving a bad feeling in my core "Senna no" I shouted "Soren up Ren and Lily I need to get something ready" "why what's wrong" I looked at him with a scared look in my eyes "I need to get home now"

A few moments later

I was putting the finishing touches on the gate spell when Soren walked up behind me "I'm going with you" he said "fine I don't have time to argue but you're staying near me" "Drake what's going on" Lily asked now wearing her mages clothes her grimoire at her side "I had a vison Skyloft was under attack" this immediately got they're attention "but how will we get there its days away" Ren stated "this gate spell can take the caster and up to three others anywhere they have already visited" I said "now hurry" we rushed through the gate when we reached the other side we were shocked. It was just as I saw in my vision but there was no sign of the white haired man yet to which I was thankful "Lily, Ren split up and help Soren with me" I commanded

(Music Hard to Miss Final fantasy XIV)

Lily Pov

I ran towards the west side of skyloft where my parents lived slinging spells at any of the undead in my way I then noticed flash of orange as I caught sight of something that made my blood run cold as my father was pinned up against a wall bleeding and surrounded "Dad no" I shouted catching the attention of the undead surrounding him my grimoire started to glow as I channeled magic and I spoke an incantation "Eternal shadows arise and consume my enemies, Ruin" I shouted as a mass of black spikes shot towards them and killed them instantly putting myself between the Creatures and my father "good to see you Lily" he managed to say "quiet father save your strength this isn't over yet" I said

Ren's Pov

'Tch these things aren't so tough' I thought as I took down another one 'then again they've never fought something like me' I then noticed someone else was fighting alongside me when one nearly got the drop on me but was cut down by a Girl wearing a purple cloak with the hood up and a mask covering her eyes and long red hair spilling out from under the hood. She fought with a sword that looked familiar but I couldn't get a good look at and a shield with several markings on it "keep your guard up she said as she cut down another of these undead monsters" I nodded quick resumed fighting

Drake Pov

'where is she I thought where's Senna' I thought as me and Soren cut through the risen as he called them. We were making our way towards the knight academy when I saw Him the white haired swordsman from my vision "Soren keep heading towards the academy" I said not waiting for an answer as I rushed towards him His blade pointed at a girls throat 'Senna!' I thought as I felt power building up inside me and lifted Murumasa horizontally in front of me "Destroy my enemies Muramasa" the crimson energy vaporizing the risen around me

Senna Pov

How did this happen on minute I was fighting these creatures the next I'm on the ground with a sword to my throat 'if only big brother was here I thought' "Any last words child of power" the white haired man said. I was about to open my mouth when an immense power washed over us vaporizing the undead around us the man looked to the where the power was coming from and I followed his gaze to see a bright red aura clearing up from it walked a man in a black trench coat with dark colored hair brown eyes and a sword with a black hilt and a crimson helix blade. 'this power feels familiar' I thought "get away from my sister" he shouted as he swung the sword in an over hand motion "Lunar requiem" he shouted as a crescent shaped blade of energy was launched from the blade but the white haired man simply raised a hand and blocked it.

Drake Pov

"You blocked it" I gasped as the man took his attention off Senna and looked at the hand he used to block my attack "hmm so now the child of courage has returned as well though why do I sense two presences of courage" he spoke as if I wasn't even there "Who are you I shouted at him as I rushed forward swinging my blade again" "I am called Tsukoyomi not that you'll survive to remember it" he said as Soren, Lily, Ren, and a cloaked figure with red hair in a mask "so wisdom is here as well but yet sleeps" Tsukoyomi said as he began to rise up above Skyloft "this simply will not do nothing for it but to destroy everything here" he continued as a massive white ball of energy formed in his hand "Everyone get down" the cloaked figure shouted as Tsukoyomi threw the ball of energy at us "Rampart" she yelled as she raised her Shield to block the attack I noticed a golden glow on her other hand and a massive barrier erupted from her shield blocking the attack crating a massive explosion outside the barrier when the smoke cleared though Tsukoyomi was gone.

An hour Later

We gathered all the survivors in the knight academy fortunately there were very few casualties but one death had hit me like a cart "I'm sorry drake but your father didn't make it out of this" Pipit said as tears filled my eyes and so I found myself on top of the lighthouse alone with my thoughts watching the sunset "it's not your fault you know" said a female voice I looked up to see the cloaked figure from earlier "I know" I said "but I can't help but think what if I'd gotten here sooner could I have saved him" the girl pulled down her hood and took off her mask revealing a beautiful young woman with red hair tied in twin tails "I lost both my parents when I was very young" she said "my uncle and aunt took me in and raised me taught me how to fight they were more like a new mother and father then one day a terrible person showed up trying to get at me and killed my aunt. My uncle told me to run as he bought time for me to escape and I did knowing that he would die. There is not a day that passes that I wonder what if I had stayed and fought would he still be alive or would we have both died" I Listened to her story amazed at what this young woman had gone through and I then found myself wrapping her in a hug "w-what" she stuttered in shock "you have gone through so much for one so young" I said releasing her "may I ask for your name" she thought for a minute "Luna you may call me Luna" she said as she got up and walked away pulling her hood back up and putting the mask back on

Luna Pov

Be safe uncle Drake you need to survive if this world id to be saved


	10. Chapter 9 wake the white wolf

Chapter 9 wake the white wolf

Luna Pov

"kyaa" Senna shouted as she launched a punch at Drake

"Your still telegraphing I can see your move a mile away" he responded as he blocked her punch with his wrist and responded with a straight palm to her core knocking her down… again.

She stood back up panting "How is this training me" she asked

"My style of teaching is to learn by doing" he said as they resumed their fighting stances

"Your light and small" he said lunging forward with a straight though Senna placed he hands on his shoulders and vaulted over him which he responded to by shooting his elbow back and knocking her down once more "using your speed to overwhelm and confuse your opponents won't work against someone stronger and faster".

I continued watching my uncle and aunt train remembering how he trained me in the future when a voice from next to me surprised me

"so full of energy just like their father was" they said in a calm voice I turned to see who it was and saw an older woman with longish brown hair tied back with traces of grey

"Who are you" I asked out of curiosity she turned to look at me with a smile still on her face

"My name is Orielle I'm their mother" she said "and you are"

"Luna" I replied simply holding out my sword hand for her to shake realizing my mistake as she noticed the mark on my hand eyes widening

"How do you have the triforce of courage" she said shocked getting Drake's attention

"she has the what" he said which was followed by a Hyaa as Senna delivered a dropkick to his core flooring him and knocking him out as she planted her foot on his chest and held her hand out in a victory pose I couldn't help but be reminded of Cynthia and smirked as a flash appeared in the room and looked over to see Lily with an odd book

"What's that" I asked

"The red headed merchant I bought it from called it a snapshot tome" she said

Drake PoV inner world

I awoke in the middle of skyloft noticing the lack of people and a dark storm far on the horizon

"Oni what do you want" I said

"Oni is not here right now" I heard to my surprise a strange female voice I whirled around to see an odd looking girl she had blue metallic looking skin a blue and purple tunic and cloak like thing and she seemed to be floating

"Who are you and how are you here" I asked warily a steel blade manifesting in my hand

"I calculated an 85% chance this would be your response" she said

"Ok no stop that talk normal" I said still wary

"Apologies allow me to start again my name is Fi the spirit that resides in the master sword as to how I'm here, when you drew the blade I was drawn into your inner world as well as the evil one sealed in the blade" Fi said motioning towards the dark storm

"but if I have this evil inside me" I started

"How can you hold the master sword? Simple it is thanks to my presence here as well"

Then a thought occurred to me "I remember my father mentioning your name before I thought when the master sword was placed in that pedestal you were put into an eternal slumber" I said

"This is true but…" she started when Oni appeared

"Fi he's loose" he said ignoring the fact that I was here

"Who's loose" I asked both of them looking at me

"Haven't you wondered why you haven't transformed since the boat" Oni asked

Then I felt a sharp pain pierce my skull as I was forced from my inner world.

Senna Pov

We all backed away as my brother started convulsing on the floor screaming in pain his eyes becoming slit, wings vanishing and he was covered in white fur he slowly stood up and eyed us with a feral gleam

"Luna Lily get mom out of here find Soren" I shouted reaching for the gloves my brother gave me

"Be careful" Luna said as she and lily rushed mother out of the training hall Drake started towards them but was met with a straight punch to his cheek.

'well I got his attention' I thought as he lunged at me claws first dodging out of the way countering with a jab to his side he immediately got back up unphased by the attack and lunged at me again claws grazing my side this time.

I clutched my side as it was bleeding and cast a small fire spell stopping it for now 'looks like I can't hold back' I thought as Soren came running in catching drake's attention as he rushed through the open door

"What's happening" he said as he saw Drakes transformed state lunge at him quickly raising his sword to block the attack sparks flying as claws scraped against the sword they then jumped back from each other and drakes posture became more human and his claws shrunk down and a white blade appeared in his hand

Drake Pov

'Yes this is what I've been waiting for' as I tried to retake control of my body

"not so fast" a voice growled from behind me as the wolf spirit approached with a white blade and pointed it at me "if you want your body back you're going to have to beat me first"

I sighed as the triforce began glowing "very well but I will not hold back" I declared as the light cleared I was wearing a black lair of light armor Muramasa in one hand and the master sword in the other

"Have at you" I shouted as I rushed forward

Soren PoV

"Senna are you OK" I asked crouching next to her pressing against the white blade with my own trying to keep Drake at bay she didn't respond 'Unconsious Damn' I thought when I noticed a glint in his eye and a seal formed on the ground under me paralyzing me

"Oh brilliant blade as cold as steel" my blood chilled as he started speaking the incantation and he rushed at me and began cutting at me with the blade "rend the infinite darkness, and crush my enemies to nothing, **savage wolf fury** " he finished with one last strike and everything started going black as consciousness left me I thought I saw Lily enter the training hall

Lily PoV

As I entered the training hall I saw Soren fall unconscious next to Senna and Drake getting ready to finish them off and I knew I had to do something so I held out my hand and Grimoire "carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel with light divide this into six, Rikujokoro" as soon as I finished the spell Six rods of light slammed into his center Immobilizing him

Drake PoV

My inner world was being trashed in the fight

'I can't lose' I thought as we clashed again him blocking my two blades with his one

"you can't win you'll never win" he taunted he was barely scratched where as I was bleeding from several wounds but for some reason I wasn't feeling anymore tired that's when it clicked

This is my inner world so that means 'I have no limits in here' I sheathed my two blades and as the disappeared I held up my pointer finger and a orb of black energy started to form at the tip making the wolf spirit's eyes widen

"You wouldn't dare the backlash will kill you" he said

"That's where you're wrong this is _my_ inner world in here I have no limits on my power now take this if you can **_Cero Oscuros_** " I said as a massive blast of black energy was fired decimating the wolf spirit when the blast cleared I saw him barely standing

"you win" he said as he collapsed and a white blade appeared where he once was

"so your still alive huh" a familiar voice said I whirled around and saw the demon from the other day

"YOU" I said redrawing muramasa slashing at him to which he simply held up his hand and blocked the sword

"Tsk tsk you can't beat me like that fortunately for you I'm not actually here or else you'd be dead. No I'm far away at a place you may be familiar with" he said before a wicked grin crossed his face "better hurry back if you want to save your loved ones" he taunted as he disappeared and my heart sunk

"No" I shouted as I was ejected from my inner world

Luna PoV

We all gathered after Lily had immobilized Drake and tended to Senna and Soren's wound's shortly after a blinding light surrounded Drake as he reverted to his normal form and came to shouting no

"We need to go back NOW!" he said with a tone of urgency "it's Tsukuyomi he's going to kill them"

"Them who?" Senna asked

"Poet, Nah and Vahl" he responded the name Nah immediately sending up a flag in my mind 'but how did they find her' I thought

"Stand back I'm opening a gate now" Drake announced as a Huge portal opened

"This one is more powerful so if anyone else wants to follow do so" he said as he ran through followed by Ren, Soren, Lily and Senna "oh what the hell why not" I said as I followed them in drawing Aether.

What greeted us on the other side was horrible

Drake PoV

Music soundscape to ardor

We arrived too late as I exited the portal I watched as Tsukuyomi knocked Vahl through a wall and slashed Poet across the chest before noticing my arrival "your too late the orange haired ones fate is sealed" he said as a mark appeared on her chest in the shape of the full moon once that mark vanishes she's dead" he said as he vanished into thin air.

I ran over to poet watching in horror as the mark was waning rapidly

"I'm sorry" poet said "I have to go now but please don't let this harden your heart" she continued coughing a bit the mark now a half moon

"promise me you will find someone else… to… love like you did me…and" she started coughing and I held her closer the mark was almost gone. "find someone who… will…love…you like I did you" she said as the light of life left her eyes and the mark vanished and I broke into tears

"I promise" I choked out through the sobs holding her now lifeless body looking around trying to find Nah when I saw Vahl climb back out of the rubble a look of shock and sorrow on her face behind her I saw a cabinet open and Nah crawled out seeing me hold Poet she too began to cry figuring out what happened.

We soon returned to Skyloft minus Vahl who said she had to find someone called Mirakk. We headed to the graveyard to bury her, the only other ones there were Senna, Mom, Ren, Lily, and Soren. I didn't want Nah to see this so Luna was watching her at my home. Ren and I said a few words Lily just cried and Soren, Mom and Senna just stood to the side since they didn't know her that well.

Back at Home an hour later Luna PoV

It hurt seeing Nah cry like that, it hurt she didn't recognize me, but what hurt the most was the loss of Aunt Poet. I had already lost her once in the future I came from but now I had just watched her die a second time 'what am I going to tell Melody and Aria' I thought looking over at the bed where Drake was now sleeping holding Nah 'at least he still has you' I thought as I pulled up my hood and walked outside

"He's your what!" I heard a voice say and quietly headed toward it

"Shh I don't want him to know yet I want to tell him" another voice said I peeked up from a nearby bush and saw Soren, Ren, and, Lily talking to eachother

"But you do need to tell him eventually" Soren said

"He's right Drake deserves to know" Lily added

"But how do I tell him" Ren said "How do I tell him that Tsukuyomi is my Father"

At this I gasped and quickly covered my mouth

"Who's there" Soren shouted as Ren vanished and Lily opened her grimoire I started to back away when I felt someone behind me and metal pressed against my throat.

"Luna" Ren gasped as my hood fell and mask fell off a look of shock and recognition on Soren's face and I heard him whisper Severa 'how does he know my name' I thought concerned about this stranger

I felt the Ren's claw's move away from my throat and I turned to face him

"Please don't tell him" he said I just nodded

 **A/N Longer chapter than normal as a thank you to those who read this for being so patient It took longer than expected to finish this life happened and I'll be honest I cried writing Poet's death and I'd again like to thank Soren the Arcean for letting me use his Character he's an awesome author and one of the people who inspired me to write fanfiction and I'd recommend checking out his stories till next time this is drake Signing off**


	11. Impotant Notice

not a new chapter this is a message saying this story and a few of my others are now pending a rewrite since I've gotten better at writing and looking back I went a bit heavy on O.C.s in some of them and they are all a little sloppy


End file.
